


Red & Gold Boxers

by Batsutousai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: Ah, love. XDYou decide the pairing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm soooooo sorry..... *shame*

'I can't.'

'What?'

'I simply can't.'

He turns and gives his lover a cold look. 'Can't _what_?'

'Can't see you in red and gold boxers, of course!'

'Are you blind?'

'Yes?'

'Potter....' A heavy sigh.

'Yeah?'

'Put your glasses on.'

A long silence falls over them. Then quite suddenly, the younger starts to laugh.

'Shut up.'


End file.
